


Broken Pedastel

by QueenoftheFriendzone



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst?, Drabble, Fourth Shinobi World War, Gen, Spoilery but who doesn't know Tobi's identity really?, that bombshell that was Tobi's identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheFriendzone/pseuds/QueenoftheFriendzone
Summary: Never Meet Your Heroes, a lesson in life by Hatake Kakashi.





	

Kakashi spends the rest of his life chasing down afterimages, grasping at ghosts, and trying his damndest to not be trash.

( _there’s a saying, he recalls, about never meeting your heroes_ )

Because while it’s Obito’s body they leave behind at Kannabi, it’s really Kakashi’s soul that dies that day.

Because it’s loud-mouthed, tardy, caring Obito that deserves to be remembered, and not stupid, useless Kakashi who can’t save anyone even if he tries.

Because he owes everything he is to his teammate — his life, his jutsus, his philosophy, his comrades.

Because Obito is his hero—

( _so it’s probably a good thing that all his heroes are dead_ )

until he isn’t.

( _until they aren’t_ )

**Author's Note:**

> Because really, that reveal took 'never meet your heroes' to a whole new level.
> 
> (When I have time, this might be fleshed out, but I just wanted to put the idea out there and get it out of my head.)


End file.
